


Say My Name

by Meadow Lion (Meadow_Lion)



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Lion/pseuds/Meadow%20Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon knows where her lines are drawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoysinPeril](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BoysinPeril).



> I wrote this for [Deb](http://boysinperil.livejournal.com) ([who likes "text tattoos," among other things](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/2279227.html?replyto=91669307)) as part of the [](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/profile)[**kurt_blaine**](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/) [Hiatus Gift Exchange](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/2279227.html). The parenthetical final line is part of the drabble, not an authorial clarification.

Shannon's fingers press, heavy but careful, around the tender edges at her hip. It almost seems like the ink'll bleed, soak into her fingers like sunlight into her old dog Mabelle's fur. A warm ache spreads under her fingertips. It's more than skin-deep.

The characters lie there, basic and blocky -- and isn't that just as right as rain on a bear crapping in the woods?

She'll replace the bandage in a minute. Not that anyone'll see underneath anyway. But she doesn't leave wounds open to the air when she can help it. It's who she is.

 _Bête._

(It's French.)

  


\- end - 

  



End file.
